Sigue tus consejos
by MyBloodberryNights
Summary: ONESHOOT Spoliers del primer capítulo de la primera temporada : si, demasiada información. Primer fanfic en español de Lie To Me! Foster se niega a aceptar la cruda realidad. Cal realmente quiere que ella le mienta... Pero nadie sigue sus consejos.


-Estaba mintiendo, ¡en realidad no salió tarde del trabajo! ¿No hará nada?-le preguntó Torres a Lightman.

-No, en realidad no...-dijo él con mucha parsimonia. No haría nada. Todo lo que podía hacer, lo hizo. La doctora Foster, con una sonrisa –forzada, según lo observó Torres- tomó a su esposo del brazo y se fue. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer ella? Nada. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo y se fue sin decir una sola palabra. Ria Torres miró la escena confundida... ¿qué había ocurrido?

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Gillian, no tienes necesidad de hacerte la fuerte.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Yo soy fuerte, no caeré por algo así. Yo lo esperaba, era bastante lógico, hasta predecible. No esperaba sinceridad de él.

-Y supongo que tampoco esperabas respeto, amor, cariño. Frunciste los labios.

-No hagas ciencia conmigo, Cal. No me busques mentiras, y gestos. Deja mi vida privada en paz. ¡Investigas tonterías sobre mi esposo y piensas que me va a afectar!

-Es que esas tonterías, que resultan ser verdad, te afectan. Él sí te engaña. ¡No te hagas la difícil, admite que estas destruida porque el cabrón de tu esposo te engaña con otra mujer!

Ella lo miró a los ojos. La oficina estaba en la más profunda oscuridad. Gillian se acercó a él y frunció las cejas.

-Sé todo lo que ocurre. Tratas de atraer mi atención. Te parece muy interesante no poder conocer mis sentimientos, te parece intrigante el hecho de no poder descifrar mis expresiones. Por eso te sientes atraído por mí. Pero es todo una mentira. No me engañas. Quieres acercarte a mí para ablandarme, y conocerme. Eres patético.-dijo ella.

Cal Lightman miró con escepticismo a Gillian. Rodeó los ojos y tomó a Foster de la muñeca.

-No. Tú eres quien está enamorada de mí. No me mientas. Miraste para los costados al hablar. Te parezco interesante, deja de fingir, no engañas a nadie. Y menos a mí.-dijo él, con voz grave. No estaba buscando que ella reconociera su mentira. La conocía muy bien, negaría todo, como siempre. Eso, fue algo que él mismo no había podido aprender.

-No es así...

-¡Deja de negar siempre todo!-estalló Cal-¡La gente común tiene emociones, no las escondas!

Él se calmó. No la cambiaría a los gritos. La tomó suavemente del brazo y se acercó lo suficiente a ella.

-Si tanto quieres, miénteme.

Eso no era una verdadera orden, pero ella deseaba con toda su ser decirle esa mentira. Pero sin fingir. Sería la mentira más hermosa que diría en su vida.

-Te odio, Cal.

Foster lo miró directo a los ojos con una furia fingida, para saber cómo él reaccionaría. De repente, él sonrió, y de su boca salió una estruendosa carcajada.

Ella realmente no esperaba eso. Foster se sintió, por primera vez en su vida, totalmente despreciada. Esa estruendosa carcajada solo le demostraba que Cal realmente la menospreciaba. Ella se alejó unos pasos y, con lágrimas en los ojos, alzó su mano y lo golpeó con toda la furia del mundo. Con todo el odio que podía tener, y resistiendo todas las ganas de correr a sus brazos. Porque esta vez, él no iba a ser quien la consolara, pues él le había causado ese dolor. No. Esta vez, sería diferente.

Finalmente, él, en el piso, observó como ella se alejaba por el corredor. Notó que contenía las lágrimas, pero no podía.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué la había tratado así? ¿Por qué tenía esa tendencia continua a no demostrar sus sentimientos? Sentado sobre la alfombra, cerró los ojos e imaginó cómo hubiera sido todo si hubiera dejado su dignidad un minuto de lado y se hubiera entregado a lo que su corazón frío y calculador quería de verdad por primera vez...

_-Tal vez yo podría decir lo mismo...-hubiera dicho él. Ella lo habría mirado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y hubiera dudado un segundo. Solo un segundo de debate, entre caer o no caer en la tentación de aferrarse a sus brazos, y nunca separarse de él. También hubiera podido irse, e imaginar que eso jamás había pasado. Ella hubiera bajado la cabeza. Habría cerrado los ojos un momento y lo hubiera vuelto a mirar fijo. Finalmente, lo abrazaría con la intención de no dejarlo ir nunca. Y luego de estar un tiempo abrazados, ella se iría, e imaginaría que eso nunca habría pasado. _

-Ya recuerdo porqué hice eso...-pensó Lightman para sus adentros. Aunque él hubiera dado a mostrar sus sentimientos, igualmente ella lo hubiera ignorado. Porque asumir que lo suyo era algo imposible era algo que ella ya había hecho desde hacía tiempo. Y aunque su esposo la engañara, o aunque Lightman hubiese demostrado estar loco por ella, ella no habría aceptado la posibilidad de amarse.

Finalmente, Cal se sentó en la silla de su oficina. Apoyó los pies sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

_-¡Deja de negar siempre todo!-estalló Cal-¡La gente común tiene emociones, no las escondas! _

Cal sonrió al recordar sus palabras. Y, para sus adentros, se dijo:

-¿Desde cuando escucho mis consejos?

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¿Me va a decir qué ocurrió con usted y la doctora Foster?-dijo Ría Torres, sonriendo. Miraba de reojo al doctor Lightman.

-... No, Ría. Jamás.-dijo Cal, con una sonrisa. Apoyó su mano en el hombro de su compañera, la cuál lo miraba como si lo hubiera descubierto. Sí, había pasado algo, pero ella nunca lo sabría.


End file.
